Tamashii No Rufuran
by Ireru no Miko
Summary: Yoh is dead. Now Hao is the shaman king. Now that Yoh is dead Anna tries to commit suicide and escape from being Hao's wife. But something held her back.. a child? OOC YohxAnna HaoxAnna Based on the song Tamshii no Rufuran. Anna's Pov
1. Good Bye

**Authors Note**: **OCC!** ( or whatever that means..) Anna is _kinda_ nice and her soft side comes out sometimes. Hao is still himself, **but** yet again a soft side comes out. Yoh is still the same **I think**.. BLAH! Based on the song Tamashii no Rufuran (**megumi hayashibara version**) in Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. I **think** I may have some_** errors**_ just deal with it okiiee

**Disclaimer**: I don't _own _**shaman king** and the song **Tamashii no Rufuran** so don't you dare **sue** me!

**Summary**: Yoh is dead. Now Hao is the shaman king. Now that Yoh is dead Anna tries to commit suicide and escape from being Hao's wife. But something held her back.. a child? OCC YohxAnna HaoxAnna Based on the song Tamshii no Rufuran. Anna's Pov

**Tamashii no Rufuran**

It was the final battle of the shaman tournament. It was Yoh vs. Hao, Wind vs. Fire, Brother against Brother. It was up to Yoh to defeat his own brother from destroying the human race. But there was one problem...

_He's bleeding badly_

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream his name knowing that I'm worried about him. But I couldn't.

I'm Anna, Anna Kyouyama the Itako. I couldn't' t reveal my true feelings, especially my soft side.

"Die Outoto" the fire shaman smirked.

Suddenly he slashed him, which cause Yoh to bleed. I can see Yoh kneeling on the ground still bleeding from his ribs. I can hear his groaning and yelling too.

"Yoh, get up" Horohoro yelled trying to encourage him

Suddenly, a scream was heard again.

_Yoh_

I couldn't take it anymore, he was bleeding like hell.

"Hao you will be destroyed" Yoh yelled out as he stand up holding his sword near the fire shaman's neck.

" You think you can kill me? HA! don't make me laugh. I will create my Shaman Kingdom and I will succeed" Hao smirked. "Maybe I can Anna my beautiful shaman queen too"

_What?_

I was shocked and surprise about what he said to Yoh. Now I can see anger burning in the wind shaman's eyes.

" You stay away from her, Hao!"

_Yoh_

Suddenly, both swords clash together.

"C 'mon Yoh" Ryu yelled out

I can hear Yoh's friends cheering and encouragement and I can feel their prayers. I even feel Jeanne and Marco's too. But I fear it's not enough.

Then Yoh ran up to his brother and tried to hit him, but he failed as Hao blocked his attack.

They kept doing the same thing over and over again, and it made Yoh more weaker.

_Please get up_

As I faced Hao I can feel that his furyoku was as strong as ever. As my eyes gazed upon Yoh I can feel his strength dropping like hell.

" You know what Yoh, maybe I should kill you rght now" Hao whispered into his brothers ear.

Suddenly, Hao high jumped and called out the Spirit of Fire, and landed on the spirit's shoulder. As he stood on the Spirit of Fire he started to chant something.

" Wha.. What's he saying? " Lyserg panicked

" I don't know, but I think it's bad" Chocolove exclaimed

" It's worse than bad, it's horrible" Horohoro screamed out " Whatever he's saying it's effecting Manta"

As we all turned to Manta he started to shake. Suddenly white foam started to come out of his mouth.

" He's having a seizure" Faust yelled out in disbelief, as we all ran to Manta

" This is Hao's doing. He's trying to kill the human race" I explained

"No, that's impossible I thought he needed the Yoh and the Great Spirit to do that"

_That's what I thought too_

" Well, it looks like he found another way out"

Suddenly I hear a cough comming from Yoh. As my head turned I saw him lying on the ground coughing blood. Suddenly I ran up to him and rested his head on my lap. He turned his head and looked up. He put on a carefree smile on his face and said,

" I'm sorry Anna"

"It's ok, you can still defeat him. You're going to win and become Shaman King and I'll be with you"

" I'm sorry, It's my time to leave "

"No, don't go we made a promise remember? We were laying down under the Sakura Tree and you promised that we would always be together, and that we would get married and have kids. That was where we had our first kiss, why do you have to go?"

Suddenly I started to cry, and my tears came down like rain. It was pouring down really hard

" Ashiteru Anna" Yoh smiled weakly

" Ahiteru Yoh" I whispered as I gave him one last eternal kiss.

_Goodbye, my love_

As I broke the kiss, he died silently. Suddenly a light flashed, as I look up I saw the Spirit of Fire.

_Why is it all yellow and golden?_

" This is the true power of the Shaman King" Hao smirked " And with this power I can control the world and build my shaman kingdom"

"Oh no you don't, your going down" HoroHoro yelled ready to fight. Suddenly, Yoh's friends stood up and fought Hao. They fought hard, but easily failed.

" Can't you see I have the Great Spirit's power within me" Hao said as he jumped off the Spirit of Fire " I am unstoppable"

Suddenly, Hao unleashed a portal that sucked everything ( like the Babylon Gate) and when I say everything, I mean everything. It sucked in building, trees, even us. As the portal sucked us in we were separated and fell into total darkness. As I stood up I had a little flashback moment. The darkness reminded me of my past. I was alone, my parents died and everyone shunned me except...

_Yoh _

" Heh, I miss him already" I thought

Suddenly, a light shined and revealed Yoh's friends and everyone who was sucked in. But something was wrong, it looked like they were in a trance. They just 'kept walking, and walking the same direction as happy and painful memories overflowed.

" You guys snap out of it!" I yelled out trying to get their attention

Suddenly the painful memories grew more and more, and it made everyone disappear.

" No you guys, please don't go"

_This is just like my past. _

_Everyone ignored me like I was a demon_

_Like I was nothing_

As I remembered my past I fell into darkness and fell into a room full of shattered mirrors. Suddenly I heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer breaking the already shattered mirrors. Then I found out it was him, Hao Asakura. He had that smirk on his face.. again. Sometimes I wish I can just kill him and wipe that stupid smirk of his face.

" What do you want? " I glared at him

" Hehe, You know what I want"

" SHUT UP, YOU ALREADY MESSED UP MY LIFE WHY DON'T YOU GO SCREW YOURSELF" I snapped

" My, My, My you have such an attitude Anna-chan"

" Never call me Anna chan you Bastard"

" Hehe you what I'll leave you alone for a little while. Maybe you should think about my offer "

Suddenly the shards started shaking as we fell once again into darkness. As I closed my eyes a tear drop escaped

8080808080808080808080808080080808080808080808

_I miss you so much Yoh_

_I miss you too_

_Yoh? is that you_

_yes_

_I miss you_

_I know_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to, I need to protect you Anna, because I love you_

_Will you wait for me in heaven Yoh?_

_Of course I would. When the time is right you will join me, and we would both be in Paradise_

_Yeah_

_Now can you do me a favor_

_What?_

_Wake up from this dream and meet your destiny_

80808080808080808080808080808080808080800808

Suddenly I snapped out from the dream and sat up. As I looked around my eyes widen

_What the Hell is this?_

As I looked around I saw collapse buildings and trees slumping. All the things that was used for the building was now broken and lying on the ground. Everything was broken and empty. I didn't even see that much people around the area. I looked around and sighed. Suddenly I felt a rain drop on my head, so I looked up. Suddenly all these rain drops came down hard as the dark clouds covered the sky. Not only was the rain pouring down, but so was my tears

_Is it really the end of the Human Race?_

_Was this the Shaman Kingdom Hao was talking about?_

_Was this the destiny Yoh meant?_

TO BE CONTINUED

R&R plz


	2. Im So Sorry!

**GGGRRR!**

I **lost** the second chapter! and it was a good one too.. --

Sorry, but your gonna have to wait so I can type it all over again TT **WAHHHH! NOT FAIR**!... and

Thanks to all who review...

and who saw all the _typos_... **BAD ARIEL**!

no wonder stupid english teacher gave me a **B -**


	3. Deep Thoughts

Authors Note: SORRY! FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I had billions of test to study and the English teacher kept hitting my head with a ball! I was working on the story in advisory, but some guy threw it away while I was sleeping -- well heres the chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine so don't sue me!

* * *

**Tamashii No Rufuran**

**Chapter 2: Deep Thoughts**

_Tears of Sorrow falls down endlessly on the ones who are hurt._

_Wishing the pain would go away someday._

_But that can't happened._

_Cause your sorrow grows more and more._

_And it hurts..._

_Cause you lost the one you love._

_and you lost the one who loved you._

The rain was pouring hard as ever and the clouds were getting darker by the minute. I was laying down on the ground as my soaked dress became even wetter and my skin getting paler from the cold.

" I hate this." I thought.

" I will kill Hao for this."

As I scanned around the area I saw no one in sight. All Isaw werecollapsed building and broken things.

"I don't even see Yoh's friends." I whispered.

Suddenly a tear drop fell from my eyes.

_Yoh..._

Heh, just the thought of him makes me want to cry. But I can't cry because that won't do anything. It won't bring him back and it won't heal my pain.

_Of course it won't. It will just make things worse..._

_How will it make things worse? Everything and everyone is already dead!_

_Everything? Everyone? Are you so sure.. What about Hao?_

_Hao! Are you kidding? Like I would care about him._

_But you do..._

_HA! don't make me laugh why would I care about him. He's the reason why I'm lying in the freakin dirt, all soaked and talking to a freakin voice in my head._

_0.0 well if you didn't want me then say so..._

_Oh shut up..._

_Fine.. but you should accept his offer of being is wife._

_Why!_

_... because that's what Yoh wants_

_Nani!_

_Remember your destiny Anna?_

_Yes_

_Silence_

_Wait you don't mean that he's.. he's... NO IT CAN'T BE!_

_There's another twist to it.._

_WHAT! what is it?_

_It's..._

_It's something you need to see for yourself._

_What!_

_I have to go._

_No, wait don't go!_

_Sorry..._

_NNNOOOOOOOOO!_

"Damnit." I cursed that freakin voice.

This sucks like hell.

First Yoh gets killed.

Then everybody and everything got sucked into this freakin hole.

Now I'm here all alone, lying in the dirt where the freakin rain drops are hitting my head.

I couldn't take it anymore, all these things are gonna make me go insane. ( uh oh.. maybe i gone to far with the OOC)

I needed Yoh.

I needed someone to talk to.

Damnit, why can't I be the one who's gonna die?

_you can't die.._

Why can't I die with Yoh?

_because he wanted you to live the fullest.._

Why am I alone here?

_They all stand in Hao's way._

Why am I the only one who survived?

_It was your destiny._

Suddenly all these questions flowed through my head. It was so confusing. I couldn't take it anymore.

_Follow your destiny Anna._

" WHAT THE HELL IS MY DESTINY! PLEASE SHOW ME A SIGN!"

_**BAM !**_

A lightning flash right before my eyes. I sat up and looked to my left as I saw more lightning and heard more of the banging thunder. The rain was pouring harder and harder, and the wind blew so strong. Suddenly I heard a strong one comming from my right. As I turned around I saw a sword. It was just lying there as if.. as if..

_As if it's waiting for someone to pick it up and..._

* * *

(( Hao's Castle))

The long haired brunette sat down beside the window in his room, as thoughts flowed through his mind.

" Umm.. excuse me Hao-Sama." Opacho asked

Hao turned his head and smiled.

" Yes, Opacho."

" I was just wondering... ummm... are you ok?"

All Hao can do is smile at the little shaman. ( I was about to say he, but for some reason I keep thinking Opacho is a she)

" Of course I am. I just want to be alone."

"Okay Master..." Opacho bowed as he left his Master.

Hao turned his head back at the window looking at the destruction the portale has did.

" This wasn't what I expected. "

" Expect what?" said a familiar shaman.

Hao turned around and his eyes widen.

" Yoh? What are you doing here?"

Yoh gave his older brother his trademark grin and said. " I just wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" Hao glared.

* * *

((Wherever Anna is))

I kept staring at the sword as the thunder and lightning grew stronger. I crawled towards the sword and grabbed it. As I held it up to the sky I saw my reflection as a tear drop escaped my eyes. I held up the sword and turned the sharp tip towards me.

"See you later, Yoh" I whispered as I was ready to plunge the sword through my chest until...

_**WWWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**_

* * *

..PHEW IM DONE.. finally! HaHa I think my grammar improved.

Elly: nope I think you miss some Ariel

Ariel: cries animestyle damnit I will never be a good writer...

SweatDrop...

Hey you think you guys can wait a whole month or two for the next chapter?


	4. A New Begginning

**So Sorry for the long update:( i might not be able to update in a looongtime, ill try my best. This chapter Sucks, so bare with me okay.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Shaman King or this Song**

* * *

_**Brother My Brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
We can try, brother my brother **_

"I want you to take care of Anna." Yoh asked.

Hao raised his eye brows.

Why would Yoh want Hao, the one who killed him, his only brother, his flesh &blood, to take care of Anna?

" Tell me this, Yoh. Why would you want me to take care of Anna, after i just got rid of you?"

Yoh thought about it for a moment. He looked at Hao &smiled.

Haos eyes widen.

_**We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way **_

_What the hell is he doing? Why is he smiling? _

All Yoh could do is smile. Just put on a carefree smile. This made Hao somewhat surprised &shock. Millions of question stormed in Hao's head. Why would Yoh want me to take care of Anna? After all I did to him &his friends, destroying the place because of the hole, after whenI killed Manta &got rid of the human race. He still had the ability to put on a smile, a smile only a carefree guy would at times like this.

**_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When we loose our heart? _**

"Anna has alot of love in her heart" Yoh began. " WhenI first met her,I thoughtI could never love her because she was an ice queen. But the moreI spend time with her, the more timeI started to understand her,I fell in love with her &I realize thatI wanted to be with her. But for some reasonI felt that thatI couldn't,somehow, spend my whole life with her. And I was right."

_**Brother My Brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why, brother my brother  
We can try, brother my brother **_

Hao flinched at this.

"WhenI realized thatI was now gone,I couldnt leave Anna alone," Yoh continued, "&thats whenI turned to you, Oni-chan"

_Oni-Chan? _Hao thought.

"I knew you loved Anna when you first saw her, she may think you like her as a sexual object. But I know you dont. In your heart, you know you love her because you realized this for yourself, like how i did. "

Hao looked at Yoh. Yoh looked at Hao. &They both smiled. For the first time, they might've found a better trust in eachother.

**_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try!  
Where not as different as we seem to be  
It's so much more to me then what you see _**

_Tear Drop._

For once, Hao cried. He buried his face in his hands, ashamed of what he did, guilt was written all over his face. Yoh looked at his older twin sadly; it was the very first time he saw him cry. If Yoh wasn't a spirit he could give him a warm hug, but if he would tried that he would go right through him. Hao looked up from his hands, but still did not look at Yoh. His eyes looked practically empty for a moment. He regained his coolness &looked at Yoh, smiling.

_**Don't have to be this way!  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away! **_

" So you want me to take care of her, right? " Hao asked cooly.

Yoh had a serious look on his face. " Not only Anna."

Haos head jerked up. " Who?"

_**Brother My Brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why, brother my brother  
We can try, brother my brother **_

* * *

****

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

My head titled to the right as I heard a loud cry.

"Its almost like a babys cry.",I thought to myself.

I put the sword down and walked over to the loud cries. AsI continued to walkI heard the cries getting louder, untilI arrived at a broken house. It was still raining, but not that hard. My heart was racing as I bend down to pick up a baby boy with light blonde hair. I looked down at the baby as it stopped crying &looked around the place. Dirt, Mud, Broken things scattered around, &a flower right where the baby was. I looked back to the baby &saw him smiling at me, his arms reaching out &touching my face. He smiled &giggled a bit, which lit a warm side in my heart. I loook back at the flower &smiled.

_Hana, his name is Hana._

* * *

**Wont update in a while, as you can see my Grammar isnt improving &i still need to work on my writing skills, sorry for dissapointing you guys.**


End file.
